Sin Testigos
by SoKitsune
Summary: Un amor imposible... Esta noche quemaran su deseo y sellaran sus corazones.


Holaas Aki callendo con un nuevo OS... es la primera vez q intento hacer un songfic asi q espero q este bien ...  
En cuanto a la pareja queria aclarar que **el seme no eta definido... es decir que quiero que utilicen a quien mas deceen en su imaginacion**... les doy esa libertad xD... espero que les guste...

Titulo: Sin testigos  
Autor: So_Chibi  
Advertencias: Lemon  
Pareja: Naru x ...

Ni naruto ni este tema musical me pertenecen, yo solo los utilizo y convino para mi deleite personal.

**Sin Testigos**

Sus pieles rosaban cándidas y sensuales. Sintiendo el fuego de sus cuerpos con cada toque.

Sus labios rojos e hinchados se buscaban mutuamente, se besaban con hambre, devorando y saboreando al contrario. Sabiendo lo etéreo de aquella relación.

Siendo cómplices en este juego. Deseándose con coda fibra de su ser. Buscando consumir con las llamas de este encuentro todo rastro de aquellos sentimientos que no deberían existir.

Sus vestimentas ya tiempo atrás acabaron perdidas en algún sitio de la habitación. Se acarician con avidez, conociendo el cuerpo contrario por primera vez.

Sus miembros se rosan en un exquisito vaiven de caderas, deleitandolos, enloqueciendolos. El perlado sudor cubre ambos cuerpos, el ambiente viciado y sofocante pasa desapercibido para estos amantes, sabiendose culpables del crimen de amar. Quieren con sus cuerpos consumir sus almas, para ya no sentirlo mas.

Quiero que sea esta noche solo un recuerdo

Quiero arrancarte por siempre de mi corazon

Por que nos une un destino equivocado

Que por desear lo imposible nos llenar de dolor

El mayor separa sus labios contemplando aquel ángel rubio que no le pertenece. Con suma delicadeza acaricia esas hebras de oro, contemplando aquellos profundos zafiros. Esta noche sera solo de ellos, solo esta y ninguna mas.

Muerde esos labios, en este momento el mangar mas exquisito. Quisiera poder olvidarlo, no desearlo con tanto ímpetu, no quererlo tanto. Aun que no quisiera por siempre recordara cada detalle de esa tersa piel canela, de esos ojos que lo miran con pasión. El destino no les permite amarse.

Esta noche y nada mas, antes que el día muestre su brillo todo terminara. Porque lo suyo es imposible, prohibido. Nadie nunca lo sabra.

Aléjate, olvidame, sera mejor

Quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol

Muera esta noche el deseo

Y si no guardo el secreto

Voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición

Ni la luna se atreve a contemplarlos y en esta noche sin estrellas consumaran su negado querer.

Abandona esos labios que lo arrastran a la perdición comenzando a bajar lentamente lamiendo, besando, mordiendo cada centímetro de esa dulce piel morena. Los suspiros inundan la habitación de oídos sordos. Porque solo ellos sabrán. La noche los envolvi en su manto, permitiendo les quererse, solo esta vez; sin testigos de su amor.

Dejando un camino de besos, sobre aquella piel que nunca le pertenecerá , llega al despierto miembro de su amante prohibido. Lo lame con dedicación y sin prisa, disfrutando de los gemidos que deja escapar el dueño de sus delirios.

Grabara en su mente cada instante, pero por el bien de todos nunca lo rebelara, nadie nunca supo de su querer y nadie sabrá de esta traición.

Engulle aquel órgano succionandolo a un ritmo enloquecedor para su rubio cómplice. No se arrepienten de lo que hacen, de lo que harán, no temen, pero por el bien de los demás solo ellos lo sabrán.

Bajo este manto de olvido No habrá testigos

Nada en el mundo me hará confesar la verdad

Y aunque ya no sienta culpa por lo que hicimos

Me ocultare en el silencio Para no herir a alguien mas

El sabor de la semilla del contrario inunda su boca, haciéndole sonreír de satisfacción ante la imagen de aquel pecaminoso ángel envuelto en lujuria, quien lo mira sabiendo lo que sigue, deseándolo.

Sin pedírselo este toma su mano, con aquella infantil delicadeza que lo caracteriza, acerca tres dedos a su boca sonriendo de forme picara y lamiéndolos sin pudor, logrando excitar mas a su compañero.

Esta noche mataran sus sentimientos, consumirán su deseo. Sera su secreto, aquel que jamas mencionaran, conocen que les depara el destino y el sufrimiento que ocasionaría esta verdad.

Una a una las lubricadas extremidades dilatan la entrada del ojiazul, deleitandolo con cada movimiento antecediendo la culmine de este prohibido encuentro.

No habrá palabras esta noche, solo los gemidos de ambos amantes tendrán lugar en el silencio que los oculta. Porque ambos dejaran arder sus recuerdos en esta ocasión, dejando solo esta noche para su amor.

La dura erección del mayor penetra en un solo movimiento aquel deseable cuerpo bajo el suyo, devorando sus labios para acallar cualquier quejido, esperando poder moverse en aquel ceñido espacio que lo aprisiona. La muda exigencia del rubio es todo lo que necesita para comenzar a moverse, con firmes estocadas, cada vez mas profundo; enloqueciendo con cada movimiento, inundando la silenciosa habitación con los sonidos que escapan de sus bocas.

Con una certera estocada toca ese punto que hace delirar al menor, buscando consumirse en el éxtasis. Ambos sienten que el final esta cerca, el fuego incinera sus pieles y mentes. Llegan a la culmine de la pasión vaciando sus esencias, respirando aceleradamente, exhaustos. Solo una ultima mirada a los posos azules de aquel a quien nunca debió querer ni tener y un casto beso sellan el secreto que desde ahora guardaran.

Aléjate, olvidame, sera mejor

Quiero borrar tu recuerdo antes que salga el sol

Muera esta noche el deseo

Y si no guardo el secreto

Voy a pagar con mi vida por esta traición

Apoya su desnudo cuerpo en el frio vidrio, dando la espalda a la oscura noche, las nubes negras cegaron el firmamento para que no hubiera testigos de tal traición. Toma sus ropas vistiéndose sin prisas, mira por ultima vez al ángel que yace durmiendo entre las sabanas y con dos palabras rompe el silencio.

-Adiós Naruto

**Espero q les gustara... ¿a quien imaginaron?... Aqui entre nos yo lo imagine como un ItaxNaru jajaja... La cancion es Sin testigos de Luciano Pereira  
Quiero saber su opinion...  
Gracias x leer  
Matta-ne  
**


End file.
